iluniafandomcom-20200214-history
Shadik
In the west of Ilunia on the shores of Cuan na Deoir, the lizard-folk have long inhabited their swamps and hills. Bordered by Westhaven to it's north and Kaffspar to its east, the Shadik Republic's raids and cattle-rustling abroad have long been a source of conflict in the region. With the recent incident on the foothills of the Riabhach Mountains, this conflict has now sprouted into a full-scale war, known by the Men of Westhaven as An Cogadh Ceart. However with the modernisation of the armed forces begun by Prime Minister Jorah Cyrus Shabbaz, the lizardmen seek to try and resist the battle-roused armies of the Coalition's assault upon what was once the haven of a hundred generations of raiders. Origins The Skaldine were one of the first inhabitants of the continent. They lived tribally, warring amongst themselves, and with the humans who lived on the continent. There was no reason to change, and it stayed a way of life for man of the Skaldine for a long while. Wars were perennially fought with the humans to the north, as they vied for dominance in the region. Each side gained strong armies, and the Shadik were able to resist defeat, despite their separation. This all chaqnged with the arrival of the First Ostian Empire. They attempted to expand into the territory that the Shadik figured belonged to them. The strong Ostian armies anaged to brush asie the border defenses, and expand into the Shadik region. A truce was hastily arranged with the men of Westhaven, so the Shadik could focus all their might on defeating the Vampires under Thorvald of Ostia. This was when the disunity of the Shadik turned into a handicap. Despite having a larger army, the Shadik could not coordinate their attacks. The major tribes met at Skaldi, then a minor city, and after 2 weeks of negotiations, the Shadik Republic was formed, with Davnor Atvar as the first Prime Minister. After much fighting, the Ostians lost interest in the conquest. Skaldine blood, described by an Ostian sergeant as tasting like "fermented mud", proved to provide little nutritional value to the vampires, and an extended campaign would have only yielded untamed land. Thorvald complimented the Shadik on their bravery, and extended the olive branch to their people. Having defended their nation, the Republic would remain the sole governing force, albeit somewhat weak, for the Skaldine. The collapse of the First Ostian Empire brought a change in power to the whole of the Ilunia continent. With the Ostians no longer a threat, the Shadik began to demilitarize. The humans of Kaffspar were warring amongst themselves, and the truce with Westhaven still held. Unfortunately, the shadik had not changed enough. It took years, but some returned to the days of when they were tribes, raiding across the border to get riches. Westhaven did not take kindly to this, and relations with the shadik cooled. The Shadik realized that war might come again, and they brought up militias, which were the longstanding way of war in the Skaldine lands. Under the leadership of Jorah Cyrus Shabbaz, the newly elected Prime Minister, the nation began looking to the future, a future of war, glory, despair, and empire. Culture Government Economy The economy is largely agrarian, though the Consulate has moved towards a more mercantile society. This had progressed at pace, but the beginning of An Cogadh Ceart has put further inustrialization on hold. For now, the nation can still be considered a agrarian society. The evonomy currently can be considered a tribal society, mostly because of the Shadiks long disposition toward individual freedom. However, government oversight of the economy is growing, under the leadership of the current Consul. Military Category:Nations